Love's the Game
by Haenn
Summary: Terra is revived from her "grave" and is seeking to win Beast boy's heart again. However, Raven and BB are already together. What will happen to them? plz R&R.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic...so go easy on me. Flames are accepted.

Disclaimer: I ain't own nuttin...at all...zero...nil...think u all get the point...

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitans

Prologue

_I feel cold. Rock cold. After what I did to my friends, I lost everything. A home, the Titans, and Beast Boy. I see nothing. I hear nothing. I have nothing. I am nothing. I have no hope of living on. I will stay in my grave til all rock crumbles. I will never see sunlight again. I will never get another chance. I am what I am. A helpless soul with absolutely nothing...I need to get out of here. I want out._

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitans

I'm real sorry this chapter was so short...I'll make it up...ltr...R&R..plz...i'm new at this stuff...bye ya

-Haenn


	2. A New Bond and Second Chances

aight...I promised a longer fic so i'll give it to yas..that last fic was Terra's POV

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitans

It was a couple months since Terra gave her life to save the city and the Titans. Beast Boy was sitting on his bed holding the only thing he had to remember Terra by- her butterfly hairpin. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the voice of a familiar person.

"Come friend, you must help us consume large quantities of tofu and waffles," came Starfire's voice in a cheerful voice.

"i'm not hungry," the changeling said sullenly.

"but friend..."

"I said NO!"

Beast boy then sat quietly...staring back at the hairpin and thinking of the times spent with Terra.

In the kitchen the other titans were eating breakfast (starfire made the food...uhoh) Robin poked his breakfast. It seemed to shake for a second. He quickly threw it away.

Robin: "Where's Beast boy?"

Raven: "probably in his room moping around. I think I should go and find him."(rolling eyes)

Starfire: "I think he is still depressed because of friend Terra"

Outside of Beast boy's room Raven knocked on the door

"hey, it me, raven"

"go away" was all beast boy said

"let me in. please. i want to help"

" since when did u care?"

" since...I'll tell u if u let me in"

There was a long silence. Finally, beast boy opened the door. "alright. I opened the door. Now tell me why u care?"

Both of them sat on the bed. Raven tried to control her emotions. She had a crush on him since Terra "died". Finally she confessed it.

"I...care about you. Ever since Terra died, you've been acting depressed. The thing is...I love you."

No one spoke for a few seconds. The silence was broken when Beast boy spoke.

"I love...you too...after Terra died, you were always there to help me. I...didn't know how to tell you. Maybe this will."

He kissed her on the cheek. Raven was shocked, but began to feel happy inside.

Raven thought _oh god. this must be a dream. it's got to be. he kissed me._

"How'd you like that?" Beast boy asked.

"...i'm...i feel...that was great" Raven finally said

"I think we should eat something. Let's go"

"Sure. Why not?"

Meanwhile, Cyborg was working on reviving Terra. He was fed up of beast boy sulking because of Terra. He had been working on it for months. He was just finishing the last touches to his experiment and was about to use it. Lights surrounded Terra's grave. Suddenly, the stone that surrounded Terra was gone...Cyborg stepped back in amazement

" I'm free!" was all the blonde said as she was given a second chance.

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitans

hope u guys liked it. it was longer. plz R&R.

-Haenn


	3. Surprises

hey, peoples! thanks to the people who reviewed...so thanks ya'll!

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitans

Beast boy and Raven walked back into the kitchen where they were joined by Robin and Starfire.

BB: hey guys. sorry i'm late. what's for breakfast?

He stared at the the remains of Robin's food and quickly changed the subject.

BB: where's Cyborg? He's always here to eat breakfast.

Robin: dunno. Starfire and I will go and search for him. I'll be right back

Robin joined by Starfire walked out of the kitchen searching for Cyborg leaving Raven and Beast boy alone.

"do u want breakfast? I'll cook somthing else instead of that" points at Starfire's breakfastsaid the changeling.

"I think I'll have tea."

"u sure? I could make tofu...or waffles..."

"I'll have tea."

"alright. whatever u say, Rae"

In another part of the Titans Tower, Robin and Starfire were wandering about and searching for Cyborg. Finally, they found him in the basement in front of something or someone.

Robin: Cyborg, what're u doing here? u should've eaten breakfast with us. hey! are u trying to hide something

Cyborg: I'll tell you what. You don't tell beast boy what I'm up to yet and I tell you what's behind me. Deal?

Starfire: What is this deal? is it some kind of ritual?

Robin: ignores Starfire Deal.

Cyborg: alright. The reason I'm here is because...

Terra: hey guys! did you miss me?

Robin and Starfire were shocked. They didn't expect Terra to be here. She sacrificed herself to save the city and was turned into stone a few monthes ago. They stared at her as if to see if she were real.

Cyborg: I revived Terra from her tomb. I brought the statue here and experimented on it. I finally found the cure a few days ago and here she is.

Starfire: Why did you make Terra return?

Cyborg: you know how beast boy's been looking depressed. well, i revived her to make him happy again.

Terra: everything's so different from the last time I was here. do u still have a room for me?

Starfire: yes, friend Terra. no one touched anything in your room for several months.

Terra: one more thing: when do we surprise beast boy?

Cyborg: let's do it right now.

Terra grinned as she imagined beast boy's reaction to her revival. She was hoping should could earn everbody's trust once again. _Maybe they forgot about the Slade thing. Maybe they'll really give me a second chance. maybe I can live my life over._

The Titans quietly walked toward the kitchen. Finally they saw Raven drinking her tea and Beast boys eating tofu. (he made it)

Starfire: Friend beast boy, we have a surprise for you.

Beast boy: I do too.

Robin: what is it?

Raven: tell us your surprise first

Robin: alright. well, beast boy, you've been depressed lately so...I thought meeting a friend from the past would help. Beast boy, meet Terra.

Terra: hi, beast boy! Raven and beast boy were stunned. They didn't expect this anytime soon.

beast boy: ...nice to see you again too.

Terra: it's been a long time. maybe this time we can actually go to the park without anything distractionsrecalling incident with slade"

Starfire: what is your glorous surprise that you would like to tell us?

Raven:...Garfield and I...um..kinda..have feelings for each other...

There was a moment of silence. It was broken by one angry upset blonde

"WHAT!"

titanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitanstitans

There's chapter 3...I'm running out of ideas...R&R

Haenn


End file.
